Rock Your World
by luckycharms2812
Summary: Harry Potter una estrella de rock, Hermione Granger una estudiante de Hogwarts y una apuesta muy interesante. !Que podria suceder! Please dejen reviews! Chap. 3 arriba!
1. Una Apuesta

1

1. Una apuesta

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se amontonaban en la puerta principal de la prestigioso escuela de magia y hechicería .El frió viento entraba provocando escalofríos en los estudiantes y en los pocos maestros ahí presentes pero eso no era un problema con tal de ver a una estrella de rock.

Hermione Granger iba caminando por el pasillo cuando a lo lejos diviso un tumulto y la curiosidad la llevo a correr para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto a una chica morena que resultaba una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡¿No sabes qué pasa?!- pregunto sorprendida Parvati Patil al oír la absurda pregunta- ¡Por dios Hermione sabía que no eras una de las mas informadas sobre los eventos sociales del mundo mágico, pero no saber que pasa es casi un pecado! ¿En serio no sabes?

-No, por eso te pregunte-le contesto algo exasperada por su reacción.

-Pues van a venir ni mas ni menos que Harry Potter, Ryan Abott y Johnny Simmons!-dijo emocionada.

-¿Harry Potter, Ryan Abbott y Johnny Simmons?

-¡Si! ¡No es fantástico!

-¿Y quiénes son?

-¡Como que quienes son!

-Son los tres miembros de la mejor banda de rock de todo el mundo mágico.- contesto Padma Patil, gemela de Parvati-No puedo creer que no sepas!

-Nunca me a gustado el rock- dijo indignada- ¿Además para qué vienen?

-Para el baile supongo.- dijo Luna Lovegood quien acababa de llegar atraída por la multitud al igual que Hermione.

-¡no entiendo para que tanto escándalo!-Grito Ron debido al ruido-¡Son solo tres fantoches!

-Ron no grites-le reprocho una pelirroja.

-Hola Ginny, note vi en el desayuno-dijo volteando para mirarla a los ojos.

-No fui a desayunar, ser capitana no es fácil, estaba haciendo unas cuantas estrategias para…

-¡ahí vienen!- grito un chico de enfrente sin dejarla terminar.

Una carroza con unos caballos negros venían a toda velocidad hacia Hogwarts.

Todos se hicieron para atrás al ver que la carroza no paraba, pero de repente paro finamente a unos cuantos metros.

Susurros y murmullos de sorpresa se escucharon de todos los chicos cuando una de las puertas se abrió. De ella salio un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos como el océano.

-El es Ryan Abott!-dijo Padma casi gritando por el ruido.

-¡Es tan guapo!-le dijo Parvati casi suspirando.

Después de este salio otro esta vez de cabello oscuro y ojos casi grises a la luz.

-¡El es Johnny!-grito ron desde atrás

Por la puerta contraria salio otro y conforme se fue acercando Hermione cayo en la cuenta de sus ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Y el es…?

-Harry Potter-completo ginny

-Guitarrista y a veces vocalista de su banda-le dijo Padma

-Y es el mas guapo de todos.- dijo Parvati mientras que los tres chicos se abrían paso entre la multitud.

-Yo no lo creo, pienso que el más guapo de todos es…Johnny

-Si, así me llamo- dijo Johnny Simmons quien acababa de empujar a Ginny-Lo siento.- dijo con una sonrisa apologética en su rostro.

-La próxima vez ten mas cuidado- le dijo Ginny algo molesta por el empujón.

-Si lo tendré- le contesto el de ojos grises y se fue alejando al recibir un jalón departe de Ryan Abott quien ya estaba mas adelante.-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- dijo con una sonrisa tímida y se fue alejando entre la multitud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO

Era la hora del almuerzo del mismo día en el que la conmoción llego a Hogwarts y los tres causantes de esa conmoción aparecieron por las puertas del gran comedor, haciendo que casi como un reflejo todos los alumnos voltearan a verlos y sus bocas empezaran a murmurar con tonos emocionados.

-Silencio-dijo Dumbledore cuando el murmullo se hizo muy presente-Creo que ya todos notaron que tenemos algunos invitados aquí en Hogwarts, al señor Harry Potter, Johnny Simmons y Ryan Abott- comenzó el anciano director-Y quisiera informarles que ellos se quedaron aquí hasta el baile de fin de curso que será en un mes, los dormitorios todavía no están asignados y quisiera darles las gracias por su presencia aquí, espero que todos los hagan sentir como en casa y finalmente… pueden sentarse a comer donde ustedes deseen-dijo dirigiéndose a los tres chicos que estaban parados en medio del Gran Comedor.

-Vengan- dijo Johnny a sus dos compañeros dirigiéndose a la mesa con decoración roja y dorada.

-¿Por quién esta vez?- dijo Ryan girando los ojos exageradamente.

-Y porque tiene que haber alguien- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro- Puede ser que solo me hayan gustado los colores.

-Claro,-dijo Potter un poco molesto en tono sarcástico- ¿Qué en lo único que piensas es en chicas?

-Al menos yo pienso en chicas- dijo Johnny contraatacando.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima ves que estuviste con una chica?- le pregunto retadoramente.

-A pues…

-Solo.-sentencio.

-Bueno pues…yo no me acuesto con cualquier chica, tengo mis criterios.

-¿Si? ¿Y cuáles son? Cabello rubio, tres ojos, que vivan en otro planeta, ¡Vamos Harry tienes que divertirte mas! ¡Disfruta los beneficios de ser una estrella de rock!-dijo Ryan uniéndose a la conversación.

-Es un trabajo.

-¿Y? ¿Quién dice que un trabajo no puede ser divertido? ¡Solo escoge a un chica y ten un anoche de locura y pasión!- le contesto Ryan entre risas.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- pregunto enojado.

-Porque mmm…ya se, si lo haces te voy a dejar cantar tu canción favorita.

-¿Me vas a dejar cantar _rock your world_?

-Si, aunque es mi canción favorita también pero, solo si te la llevas a la cama.

-¿Qué chica dijiste?-pregunto ahora curioso.

-Mmm…déjame ver-dijo caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor-¿Que tal la castaña?-dijo señalando a Hermione Granger

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No había duda. Ese iba a ser un mes muy interesante para los alumnos de Hogwarts

_**Bueno pues por si no lo saben este fic ya lo había publicado ya hace como un millón de años y nunca lo acabe pero el otro día estaba mirando mis documentos y lo encontré y me dije,¿ porque no terminar lo que empecé? Así que empecé a leer la historia y me di cuenta de que tenia montones de errores entonces me puse a corregirlo y a cambiar algunas partes que en mi opinión eran bastante malas.**_

_**Voy a estar publicando por lo menos un capitulo por semana y serán no se 7 u 8 capítulos todo depende pero bueno; Para los que no lo habían leído espero que les guste este fic y muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Presionen "GO"!!**_


	2. Motivos

19:08

**Bueno este es el 2do capitulo del fic y se que dije que iba a publicar por lo menos un capitulo por semana pero entre mi bloqueo y que ya tengo mi nueva Mac *****Wooo!!***** me tarde mucho en subirlo.**

**Cambie casi todo y en este capitulo explico porque Harry acepto la apuesta y etc. Así que espero que les guste y ya se que no es muy largo pero preferí dejarlo así ********.**

**Gracias por leer y ya saben entre mas reviews me dejen mas rápido subo el próximo.**

**Y bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo-**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

2. Motivos

"_Es la única forma."_ Se dijo otra vez el ojiverde tratando de convencerse así mismo. Empujo la sabana que lo estaba cubriendo y se levanto de la cómoda cama en la que había estado acostado las ultima horas sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Tomo sus lentes de el pequeño mueble que había alado de la cama y después de ponérselos tomo un par de tenis y salio de la habitación teniendo cuidado de no despertar a los otros dos chicos que descansaban en sus respectivas camas.

Bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la sala común se sentó en uno de los sillones dispuesto a ponerse los tenis que traía en la mano. Observo la habitación, era muy calida, los sofás de color rojo, las alfombras, la chimenea, todo eso lo hacían sentir… lo hacían sentir como en casa; Pero era solo una sensación, no podía llamar a esto un hogar cuando nunca había estado en uno. No recordaba nada antes de la muerte de sus padres; tenia solo 1 año cuando eso paso. Y luego el lugar donde vivía con sus tíos, los Dursleys; Estaba seguro de que eso _no_ era un hogar. Hasta donde el sabia en un hogar no te tratan como si no valieras nada, como si solo fueras un estorbo, en hogar te apoyan y eres feliz, el no fue feliz con los Dursleys.

Felicidad. Un sentimiento muy confuso. Pensó en la ultima vez que se sintió _feliz_. Su primer concierto. Ese dia se sintió feliz, con todas las personas aplaudiendo y gritando sus nombres, dejándolo todo en el escenario, sin preocuparse por si Ryan iba a hundirse en otra cantina esa noche, o por si la disquera les daba otro discurso sobre no poder pagarles porque necesitaban _recuperar_ lo que habían invertido en ellos. Todo se iba cuando empezaba a tocar su guitarra.

El amaba la música. Talvez si, era difícil pero valía la pena. Había veces en las que ni siquiera tenían donde dormir y tenían que escabullirse en algún Motel barato, pero todo se iba cuando empezaban a tocar, o cuando oían una de sus canciones en la radio, era maravilloso. Hasta que recientemente empezaron a tener _problemas_. La disquera había estado argumentando que no les podían pagar porque ya era hora de que les cobraran la cuota de recuperación por haber invertido en ellos. Gracias a la dichosa cuota de recuperación ya ni siquiera podían hacer conciertos. Después del _rumor, _todos sus patrocinadores los dejaron y sin los pagos de la disquera no había forma de costear los gastos que un concierto generaba. El maldito rumor. La razón por la que no podía dormir, la razón por la que estaba aquí en la sala común pensando en todo esto.

La razón por la que iba tener que acostarse con una pobre chica y después botarla.

-Sabes, no deberías de estar aquí.- Le dijo una voz dulce a su espalda sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos.-Probablemente Dumbledore no les hablo del horario.- Harry se levanto de inmediato y volteo para mirar a la chica que le estaba hablando.

-Entonces, yo creo que tu tampoco deberías de estar aquí.-Le contesto en tono acusador antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y levantar una ceja.

-Para su información, yo soy prefecta Sr. Potter, por lo tanto, yo si puedo estar aquí.- Le contesto divertida y sorprendida por su rápida respuesta levantando ambas ceja.

-Pero, eso no explica que hace usted aquí Srta. Granger.- Le dijo con el mismo tono y cuando la castaña le sonrío su mente empezó a divagar y recordó el momento en que la conoció.

---OoOo-El dia anterior.-oOoO---

_-¿Qué chica dijiste?-pregunto ahora curioso._

_-Mmm...…déjame ver-dijo Ryan caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor._

_-¿Que tal la castaña?-dijo señalando a Hermione Granger_

_-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿En serio vas a aceptar Harry?- Le pregunto un Johnny confundido._

_-Si,-Le contesto decidido aunque en su interior estaba tan confundido como el.-¿Algún problema?._

_-No, solo estaba…_

_-Bueno entonces hay que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto e ir.-Lo interrumpió Ryan quien ya se dirijia a la mesa, y Harry después de darle un vistazo a Johnny lo siguió.-¿Vienes Jo?-le pregunto volviéndose para verlo._

_-Ah…si- Le dijo a su amigo y los siguió. ¿Harry aceptando una apuesta como esa? Eso ni siquiera tenia sentido. Esa clase de cosas solo las hacían Ryan o el mismo, no Harry. Harry no era el tipo de persona que se acostaba con una chica solo para cantar una canción, pero bueno, ya después hablaría con el._

_-Hola-dijo Ryan al llegar a la mesa.-¿Creen que haya lugar para 3 personas mas en esta mesa?- Dio una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja._

_-Claro que si!- Casi grito una pelirroja de ojos azules empujando a Lavender quien estaba sentada alado suyo. El de cabello castaño y ojos casi del mismo color que los de la pelirroja le sonrío y se fue a sentar a su lado-Ginny-le dijo antes de que sentara y le dio la mano._

_-Ryan-le contesto este y le tomo la mano suavemente._

_-¡Johnny!-grito el de cabello obscuro y ojos grises también presentándose con la pelirroja y con los demás._

_-¡Awww!- Grito Harry un poco mas bajo que Johnny tapándose un oído cuando el anterior grito su nombre justa alado de su oreja.- No estamos en un concierto. ¡Todos oímos perfectamente!_

_El ojigris chasqueo con su lengua y levanto los hombros.-Ya sabes, volumen de baterista._

_-Si casualmente siempre tienes "Volumen de baterista" alado Mio, también esta Ryan sabes- Dijo a lo que el mencionado río suavemente._

_Joe tan solo volvió a chasquear con la lengua y se sentó-¿Que cuentas hermano?-dijo volviéndose al pelirrojo sentado a su lado quien estaba sirviéndose una generosa porción de puré de patatas.-Simmons, Johnny Simmons.-El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada por al oír como dijo su nombre._

_-Weasley, Ron Weasley-Le contesto imitándolo, lo cual gano una carcajada por parte de Johnny-¿Te gusta el Quidditch?-le pregunto y al oír la respuesta afirmativa comenzaron a hablar._

_Entre tanto Harry se sentó alado de su amigo._

_-Hola, soy Padma-le dijo una chica sentada en frente de el-tu eres Harry ¿no?-Soltó rápidamente la chica de aspecto hindú._

_-Si, Harry Potter-le sonrío_

_-Ella es Hermione Granger-dijo Padma señalando a la chica sentada alado suyo que estaba leyendo, lo que causo que la chica lo volteara a ver. Harry le sonrío igual que a Padma y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a el libro._

_Johnny al ver a su amigo interactuar con la chica de la apuesta se volvió hacia el-¿Harry por que estas haciendo esto?-le pregunto casi susurrando_

_-¿Qué?¿La apuesta?-le contesto con el mismo hilo de voz a lo que su amigo asintió- Creo que Ryan tiene razón, necesito divertirme mas.- Le dijo con el mismo tono seguro aunque en sus adentros sabia que todo eso era mentira. Johnny no parecía muy convencido pero lo dejo pasar. Miro con mucho cuidado a la chica, observo con detalle el libro que tenia en las manos y empezó a comer_

_-Entonces si quieres ganar la apuesta creo que necesitas un libro de la Biblioteca.-le dijo a su amigo después de un rato cuando ya casi todos habían terminado de comer._

_-¿Uh?- Soltó el peliazabache confundido_

_-Tu solo di que tienes que ir a la biblioteca y que necesitas que alguien te muestre donde esta, confía en mi Harry, yo se lo que te digo._

_Harry lo miro extrañado pero finalmente hizo lo que le había dicho._

_-Necesito ir a la biblioteca. ¿Alguien me puede decir donde esta?- Le pregunto a nadie en particular._

_-Yo necesito ir- Contesto la castaña- Si quieres puedes venir conmigo.- Ella se levanto y lo miro inquisitivamente._

_-Claro.-Harry le contesto. Se puso en pie y de nuevo le dedico a Johnny una mirada de confusión a la cual este solo respondió con una sonrisa y el azabache solo levanto una ceja y camino hasta el final de la mesa _

_-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunto cuando Hermione llego hasta donde el estaba y sin esperar una respuesta tomo el libro que tenia en las manos. Y ahí fue cuando vio la tarjeta que estaba pegada en la portada del libro con la fecha de entrega del mismo._

_-Gracias.-Le respondió la castaña y le sonrío nuevamente._

---OoOo---

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.- Dijo Hermione otra vez sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Ahora, ¿qué haces _tu_ aquí?-Le volvió a preguntar.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.-La imito.-Y ahora que estoy con la _ prefecta _supongo que no hay ningún problema si salgo.

-¿Y quien dice que estas con la prefecta?-le dijo y se río un poco- Ami me gusta salir a _ tomar aire_ sola.

-Es porque nunca as salido a _ tomar aire _ con Harry Potter- Le sonrío encantadoramente y en 3 largas zancadas ya estaba a su lado- ¿Vamos?-Le tomo la mano y la miro a los ojos.

-Vamos- Le contesto la prefecta y Harry no pudo evitar notar lo linda que se veía cuando sonreía.


	3. Aire

22:17

Perdooooon por la tardanza (otra vez) y ya se que se me están acabando las excusas jaja pero pues es que a veces la inspiración llega y a veces no y cuando llega es sobre mis nuevos traumas smallville y supernatural pero voy a terminar el fic, tal vez me tarde muuuucho pero lo hare lo mas pronto posible así que sin mas preámbulo este es el 3er chap.

P.D. Gracias por todos los reviews en serio no se como me siguen leyendo cuando me tardo tanto actualizando jajaja pero espero que lo sigan haciendo y pues dejen reviews!!!!!!

3. Aire

"¿Y entonces, la vida de una _estrella de rock _tiene tanto glamour como todos dicen?" Pregunto la castaña desde la orilla del lago.

"Pues, eso depende, ¿cómo te han dicho que es la vida de una _estrella de rock_?" Pregunto de vuelta sentándose debajo de una árbol cerca del lugar en el que Hermione estaba parada.

"Pues, ganar millones de dólares, mansiones…chicas muriendo por ti, ese tipo de cosas." Le respondió sentándose a su lado. "El sueño de todo estudiante de Hogwarts." Dijo esto ultimo girando los ojos.

Harry se rio, y la miro a lo ojos, y en ellos vio algo que no veía en casi ninguna chica que hablaba con el, vio verdadero interés, no solo el tipo de _interés_ por encontrar el a su _verdadero amor_ o solo alguien con quien acostarse, y supo que con ella podía abrirse, podía _confiar_ en ella, y eso era algo que no hacia muy seguido.

"No se porque alguien querría esta vida,-" Una sonrisa triste toco sus labios "Si no fuera porque no podría vivir sin mi música yo…" Y ya no pudo continuar, no podía admitir en una noche todo lo que le había tratado ignorar toda su vida.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto ella suavemente "Vamos, no le voy a decir nadie." Lo vio a los ojos y le sonrío.

"Es solo que… yo digo que solo estoy en esto por mi música y claro por Joe y Ryan, digo son como mis hermanos, son como la única familia _real_ que eh tenido, pero yo se que eso es mentira…" Volteo al cielo, era una noche hermosa, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y lo único que se veía eran millones de puntos brillantes. "La verdad es que no tengo a donde ir, aunque decidiera un dia que ya quiero dejar todo esto, en realidad no tendría a donde ir." Soltó una carcajada "Y yo estoy contándote todo esto como si de verdad te importara mi vida, lo siento.

"No esta bien, así me distraigo de mis propios problemas." Le dijo y el podía jurar que en sus ojos vio lagrimas pero tan pronto como vino, se fue.

Ella lo había escuchado y ahora el iba a escucharla era lo mas justo y en realidad si tenia algo de curiosidad, ¿por qué tendría un chica como ella problemas?

"Háblame."Le dijo con un hilo de voz "No le diré a nadie." Le susurro al oído imitándola antes de dedicarle una ligera sonrisa. "¿Qué problema podría tener alguien como tu? Digo eres brillante-"

Un resoplido por parte de ella lo interrumpió "Eso es lo que todos creen, ¿porque alguien listo como yo tendría problemas?¿Porque Hermione la cerebrito tendría algo que le molestara? ¿Por qué le molestaría algo si solo le importa la escuela?" Resoplo una vez mas y justo como Harry había hecho miro las estrellas. "Es una noche hermosa ¿no lo crees?" Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos verdes como los de el, eran hermosos y con las luz de las estrellas brillaban de una manera que se tuvo que preguntar si las estrellas se llegaban a comparar con sus ojos.

"Si, hermosa." Y lo dijo con un tono de voz que Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agradeció a todos los cielos por la obscuridad que los rodeaba ya que no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez podría haberle llamado hermosa, pero luego el sentido común entro en ella _¿Cómo podría alguien como Harry fijarse en alguien como ella? _ "Pero aun no me as dicho lo que te pasa." Dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno es que en realidad, no es nada, son solo algunos mmm...… problemas con mi… ya ni siquiera se que es, bueno problemas con el que hace una semana era mi novio."Le respondió "Pero, no es nada importante, ¿Por qué seria importante algo que yo sienta?."

Una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla y paro en el pulgar del peliazabache. "Ey, si importa" Le susurro como si tuviera miedo de romper la calma de la noche. En ese momento viéndola a los ojos no pudo evitar notar la profundidad de sus orbes. La atrajo a si mismo y la abrazo consolándola.

"¿Y por que fue eso?" Le pregunto al ojiverde al separarse.

"Parecía que necesitabas un abrazo." Le sonrío "porque ¿Te molesto?"

"No, por supuesto que no, es solo que me sorprendió, en el buen sentido." Le respondió devolviendo la sonrisa.

"¿Y entonces que paso con tu novio?, déjame adivinar, tienes varios pretendientes y no sabes con quien quedarte ¿cierto?" Le dijo recargándose en el tronco del árbol.

"Ja Ojala tuvieras razón," le dijo riendo al principio "Ron es un idiota ese es el problema." Harry vio como su ceño se fruncía creando una curioso arruga en su nariz. "Es que, hace una semana después de la cena, Ron me dijo que fuéramos a dar un paseo porque tenia algo importante que decirme así que fuimos y-" Se detuvo y miro el lago con tristeza.

" De hecho paramos aquí mismo, estábamos hablando y de repente empezó a besarme y no es que me moleste ni nada parecido pero, luego las cosas empezaron a mmm...… calentarse por así decirlo y Ron empezó a…a…a tocarme, como nunca lo había hecho y digamos que sus intenciones eran demasiado obvias, y pues yo…yo no, bueno tan solo yo quería que mi primera vez fuera especial no nada mas porque mi novio tenia calentura."

"Y pues el no lo tomo muy bien y empezó a gritarme y estuve a punto de hechizarlo, y creo que rompimos, en realidad no lo se, pero hoy lo vi en la sala común…besando a esa esa…Lavender Brown." Al terminar ya lagrimas volvian a caer por sus mejillas. "Tan solo no puedo creer que Ron me haga esto a _mi, _el me amaba o al menos eso me dijo y no puedo creer que alguien que dice que ama a una persona le termine haciendo esto." Termino casi sin contener su volumen."Y lo peor de todo es que yo si lo amaba, pero después de todo, como puedo esperar que alguien me ame a mi, Hermione Granger, la cerebrito del castillo, la que solo piensa en libros, a la que no le importan los chicos, la fea, dientes de castor, Hermione Granger.

Harry la miro con atención y pensó en el idiota que trato de apresurarla pero entonces al ver sus lagrimas, se dio cuenta de que el iba a hacer lo mismo.

La tomo de la mano y con la otra seco sus lagrimas. "Pues tal vez mi opinión no valga mucho, pero yo creo que tu Hermione Granger, eres muy hermosa y si en realidad piensas que tu no puedes ser amada entonces yo creo que tu eres todo menos cerebrito, porque, tal vez no te conozca pero, me escuchaste aun teniendo _tu _ tus propios problemas y eso solo me dice una cosa, que tu tienes un corazón puro, y si un imbecil trato de pasarse de listo contigo creo que lo mejor que te pudo pasar es que terminaran porque alguien así de idiota no merece tener el corazón de alguien como tu." Le digo en un susurro y se paro. "Ya es muy tarde y no queremos que la prefecta este desvelada mañana ¿verdad?" le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse y ella gustosa la tomo.

"No, por supuesto que no" Le dedico una sonrisa sincera y se paro.

Empezaron a caminar al castillo sin soltarse la mano. "Entonces te pusieron a dormir en Gryffindor."

"Si-" Le respondió."Era eso o dormir en la torre de mmm...… astronomía creo. Aunque no se si lo que hago se considere dormir."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"Le pregunto.

"Es que deberías oír a Johnny." Le dijo entre risas recordando a su amigo. "Y no dudo que lo oigas desde tu dormitorio es como si un hipopótamo estuviera bostezando." Le comento antes de imitar el sonido ganadose las risas de Hermione.

"Sabes, tienes una risa muy linda." Le dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente, como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo que Hermione oyera eso.

"Gracias." Le respondió tímidamente y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en la puerta de Gryffindor. "Tarta de manzana." Le dijo a la Dama Gorda quien les había preguntado la contraseña.

"Entonces supongo que aquí nos separamos." Le dijo Hermione "Gracias Harry, en serio, gracias." Le dijo y le sonrío de la manera mas hermosa en que la había visto sonreír hasta ahora.

"Te iba a decir exactamente lo mismo." Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hermione soltó una suave carcajada, se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de voltearse y empezar a subir las escaleras.

"Buenas noches Srta. Granger." Oyó Hermione cuando iba ya a la mitad de la escalera.

"Buenas noches Sr. Potter." Le contesto dejando escapar una pequeña risa antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio

N/A:

Bueno eso fue todo y creo que es mas largo que el anterior haha pero bueno entiende si me odian por haberme tardadazo tanto pero tan solo no había inspiración pero me voy a aplicar y ya los voy a publicar mas rápido.

Bueno si odiaron el capitulo den clic en el botón que dice GO y me pueden decir lo pésimo que escribo o si de casualidad les gusto también presiona GO y para cualquier sugerencia, ideas, algún error que haya cometido solo háganmelo saber y gracias por leer.

P.D. perdón por mi PESIMA ortografía pero los signos de puntuación y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.


End file.
